Final Destination Yoshinaruto Edition
by Yoshinaruto
Summary: 15 Mario characters go to a water park and are saved from drowning by Daisy having a premonition, however, they are now being hunted by death. Can they Cheat Death? Rating has been changed do to reviews and the fact that there is no gore or language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFiction story, so don't get mad if I mess up. I would be happy if you leave a review so I know how I did, but you don't have to. I postponed it because I didn't have time and I thought it was lame. Rated T for violence, But it seems like K+ , tell me what you think the rating should be.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARIO OR FINAL DESTINATION. Just this story, unless there is somehow another story or movie exactly like this.

**Final Destination (Yoshinaruto Edition) **

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Daisy, Birdo, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Koops went to a water park. They decided to ride in some boat ride.

Luigi: Wow, this looks fun. I can't wait!

Toad: I love water parks.

Yoshi: I haven't been.

Toadette: You've never been to a water park?

Yoshi: Nope.

Toad: Well you'll love it.

Bowser Jr.: It looks like it goes really high. I'm scared of heights.

Bowser: You can't stay by yourself.

Bowser Jr.: Yes I can.

Yoshi: I'll stay with you.

Bowser: Are you sure?

Yoshi: I'm scared of water so yeah.

Wario: If you are scared of water then why did you go to a water park?

Yoshi: I was invited and didn't want to be rude by not going.

Koops: How come Goombella, Bobbery, Flurrie, Vivian, and Mrs. Mowz didn't come?

Mario: Maybe they were busy.

Daisy: Come on guys lets go get the tickets.

Ticket Manager: How many tickets?

Mario: 13 please.

Ticket Manager: Okay that is $6.50.

(Mario gives him the money and gets the tickets)

Mario: Thank you.

Bowser Jr.: Yoshi and I will watch from over there.

Toad: Okay lets go.

(The 13 of them get in the boat and the Boat slowly goes up splashing a little water on Bowser)

**Bowser Jr.: Hey Yoshi doesn't the hill part of the ride look kinda broken?**

**(Yoshi looks at it and sees that it is broken which would result in them flipping over and drowning)**

**Yoshi: Oh no. GUYS THE BOATS GONNA FLIP OVER!**

**Toadette: what did you say Yoshi?**

**Yoshi: I SAID THE BOATS GONNA FLIP OVER!**

**Peach: WHAT!**

**(But it was too late, they all scream as they fall to their doom)**

**(The boat flips over as it falls into the water upside down and no one can get their safety belts off, and they drown)**

Luigi: Daisy is something wrong?

Daisy: We need to get out of here!

Luigi: What are you talking about?

Daisy: Everyone lets go we need to get off!

(Daisy takes off the safety belt and leaves and the others follow her)

Waluigi: Okay what is going on here?

Donkey Kong: Is there something wrong?

Daisy: I had a vision that the boat was going to flip over and we were going to drown.

Diddy: That's not going to happen.

Mario: The people that were with us are still on the ride, lets see what happens.

Daisy: What? Hey, stop the ride they are going to die!

(But it was too late the other people on the boat fell and drowned after it flipped over)

Bowser: How did this happen?

Peach: I don't know but I'm glad we got off.

(Yoshi and Bowser Jr. ran to them)

Yoshi: Are you guys okay?

Koops: Yeah, were fine.

Bowser Jr.: What happened?

Birdo: The Boat that those people were on flipped over and they drowned.

Wario: But Daisy said she had a vision that this would happen, she freaked out and left so we followed her.

Yoshi: Well I'm glad everyone is okay. Hey Daisy, have you had visions like that before?

Daisy: Maybe a few times.

Diddy: Good thing you had that vision Daisy.

Peach: Yeah, hey do you think we should go home, after what happened, because I'm to scared to go on any more rides.

Donkey Kong: Yeah lets go, I can't wait to get home and start eating those bananas we have.

Diddy: Oh yeah, we have tons of bananas, lets go!

Peach: Hey Daisy, do you want to go to my castle? Its been a while.

Daisy: ...Sure.

Yoshi: I'll go home and get some fruit, you wanna come Birdo.

Birdo: Yeah I'll go.

**( They start walking across the street to get to the car after looking both ways. All of a sudden a speeding car hits peach)**

(Daisy looks to her right and sees the car)

Daisy: PEACH LOOK OUT!

(Daisy pushes peach away and the car barely misses them)

Yoshi: What happened?

Birdo: Let me guess, another vision came true?

Daisy: Yes, a car almost hit peach but I pushed her out of the way and saved her.

Koops: Hey, isn't there a movie where this guy has a vision about an airplane crashing and he and his friends get off, it comes true, then they start dying one by one?

Yoshi: Yeah I saw that, and if you intervene with there death then they are saved.

Birdo: I don't believe it.

Waluigi: Okay so Peach is safe, who is next?

Birdo: And they ignore me.

Koops: They die in the order they were supposed to die on the ride. Daisy, do you remember who died in order?

Daisy: Yeah I think so, let me get a pen and some paper so we can remember who is supposed to die in order.

Peach: I have a notebook and a pen here.

Daisy: Thanks Peach, Okay so it is Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Diddy, Donkey Kong, Birdo, Koops, Toad, Toadette, Mario, Daisy, Bowser.

Bowser Jr.: Yoshi, Peach, and I are not on the list because peach was rescued and Yoshi and I never got on the ride.

Daisy: Correct.

Wario: Okay so lets protect Luigi.

Waluigi: Whats going to happen to him?

Daisy: I don't know yet.

Birdo: Hey how do we know we are on deaths list anyway? That was just a movie.

Toad: There has to be some punishment for cheating death, and the coincidence that Peach was the first to die in the vision and almost being hit by a car tells me that the we are on deaths list.

Birdo: Whatever.

Daisy: I think I am about to have another vision.

**(A thief comes to them pulling out a gun, wanting their money, they refuse so he shoots Luigi)**

Daisy: Luigi got shot by a thief.

Wario: Okay so lets look for a thief somewhere.

Peach: I think we should all go to the castle first.

Yoshi: If were going to your castle, can we get some fruit first?

Peach: I don't think I have any so go ahead.

Yoshi: Okay thanks.

(Yoshi looks at the different stores)

Yoshi: Lets go there.

(They watch Yoshi enter the store and come out a few minutes later)

Yoshi: I got 5 apples and 4 watermelons.

Diddy: Isn't that a thief right there?

Thief: Hey you, give me your money.

Mario: We spent it on a ride.

Yoshi: And some fruit.

Peach: He probably wants it for his family.

Thief: If you don't have money then give me the fruit.

Yoshi: No.

(He aims the gun at Luigi)

Thief: Are you sure?

Bowser: Get him!

(Bowser tackles him but the thief had already fired his gun just as Wario jumped in the way thinking he was wearing a bullet proof vest, but forgot to put it on)

Waluigi: Good thing Wario bought a bullet proof vest.

Wario: I … forgot it *cough cough*

Waluigi: Darn it. Wario are you okay?

Wario: I thought I had the Vest on, HOW DID I FORGET TO PUT IT ON! *cough cough*

(Waluigi goes to check his wounds)

Birdo: Hey Daisy, didn't you say the order was Luigi then Wario? It skipped Luigi.

Peach: I think that when Wario jumped in front of him he intervened so it saved Luigi and skipped to Wario.

Daisy: Bowser Jr. can you be the on who changes the list since your not on it? I need to focus on saving everyone.

Bowser Jr.: Sure, Lets see the new order is: Diddy, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Birdo, Koops, Toad, Toadette, Mario, Daisy, Bowser.

Birdo: I still don't think this is happening from a movie.

Toadette: You won't think that for very long.

Toad: Okay lets just get ready to protect Diddy. Daisy, have you had any more visions yet?

Daisy: No, not yet.

Birdo: We are NOT being hunted by death, don't you people see that!

Yoshi: Birdo just calm down.

Birdo: I'm not just gonna sit here and worry about my death when its not happening. I'm going to have some fun instead.

(Birdo leaves walking in some random direction)

Daisy: Yoshi, follow Birdo, if you see anything that might kill her, save her, but don't do anything risky because it might be your time. If it is your time I will warn you and we will get you off of deaths list.

Yoshi: Okay, thanks Daisy.

(Yoshi runs in Birdo's direction without Birdo knowing)

Peach: Okay were are all going to survive.

Diddy: what about Wario?

Peach: ...Waluigi, how is he doing?

Waluigi: He is still alive, we need to get him to a hospital.

Wario: It doesn't matter, I am... not gonna *cough* make it.

Waluigi: You don't know that.

Toad: if you get shot in the stomach you will die of blood loss.

Waluigi: But I can't go on without Wario.

Bowser: lets take the thief's gun, it could be helpful, as well as wario's bullet proof vest.

Bowser Jr.: I agree.

**(A King cobra bites someone and they die from the poison)**

Luigi: Daisy, did you have another vision?

Daisy: Diddy is going to die from a poisonous snake.

Diddy: I hate snakes, keep them away!

Peach: Don't worry, you'll be fine.

Koops: Lets go to peach's castle.

(Before ariving Bowser Sees a snake next to tree slithering towards Diddy)

Bowser: Diddy get away from there!

I don't think I did to well. I don't know if I am messing up on their personality, the script or both. I would be happy if you would review and say if you liked it or didn't and what you think I didn't do well on, like the script or the story or both. I plan to post the entire story at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope I do better in Chapter 2, and give me your opinion, just don't be mean about it. And I am happy and shocked that I got a review, a positive review. So I gave them what they wanted and tried to make it longer. And I agree with them, Yoshi is my favorite character, why do you think my name is Yoshinaruto? And remember to say if you think it should be K+, I meant for it to be T but I don't do bad language and I don't do gore so I don't know.

_(Bowser sees a snake slithering towards Diddy)_

_Bowser: DIDDY GET AWAY FROM THERE!_

Diddy: Huh? AHHH!

(Diddy jumps away from the snake just in time but the snake bites Waluigi)

Waluigi: Agh! That wasn't how I wanted to die... but now I can see Wario again.

Toad: What was that? Waluigi was supposed to die after Diddy.

Bowser Jr.: Waluigi, are you okay?

Waluigi: Other then the pain, yes, I... will be with Wario... again.

(Diddy leans on a tree)

Diddy: Well then I am going to stay right here, tell me wh-

(Toad pushes him away from the tree and the tree gets zapped by lightning)

Diddy: How did you know that would happen?

Toad: I don't know I just thought that you might have been struck by lightning since you were leaning on a tree.

Bowser Jr.: List Update: Donkey Kong, Birdo, Koops, Toad, Toadette, Mario, Daisy, Bowser.

Birdo: This spa looks amazing.

Spa owner: Hello Mrs. Birdo would you like a drink?

Birdo: Yes please I will have the root beer float.

Spa owner: Here, that will be $1.00

Birdo: thanks, here is your money.

(Birdo tries the drink)

Birdo: This is the best thing I have ever had!

Donkey Kong: Oh great now I'm next.

Diddy: Don't worry, we'll save you.

Toad: Yeah, we won't let anyone else die!

Toadette: I'm hungry.

Mario: Hey Peach, are you alright?

Peach: Yeah, I just hope Yoshi is doing okay.

Mario: He'll be fine.

Toad: Unless his time comes somehow.

Luigi: Are you trying to make everyone worry?

Toad: I'm just saying that its possible!

Toadette: Lets not worry about Yoshi right now and try and worry about living so we can see Yoshi again.

Koops: Yeah, lets try and survive.

Peach: I don't think this is going to be easy.

Toad: Well of coarse its not going to be easy. Do you see people cheating death often? No, you don't do you?

Peach: But I want to try, if its possible then I want to make that possibility come true. I don't want to be afraid of loosing someone anymore, sure I'm safe, but Mario, Daisy, and the others are still struggling to stay alive.

Mario: I know how you feel Peach but It will all be okay.

Peach: I guess your right Mario.

Mario: I know he will, Birdo will too. I remember one time when I went to Yoshi's Island, we became friends and he told me that he made a promise that he would never lat anything bad happen to Birdo.

Peach: well I guess that's two more things I don't have to worry about anymore.

Diddy: I want a banana.

Toadette: I want something to eat, I guess a banana will work.

Diddy: My bananas! O.O

Bowser: I think Diddy went bananas.

Peach: Will everyone quit talking about bananas! You are so random!

Diddy: But I want one. :(

Peach: I don't care!

Mailman: Delivery for Donkey Kong, some bananas have arrived for you.

Peach: You said the word!

(Peach tackles the mailman to the ground and apparently punches him constantly or something until she finally calms down)

Peach: When we get out of this, I never want to see a banana or hear the word banana again!

Diddy: Can I eat one privately then?

Peach: If I don't see it or hear the word then fine.

Diddy: Yeah! :)

Toadette: Can I have one too?

Diddy: Mine! O.O

Toadette: *Sigh* okay.

Donkey Kong: Can I have one?

Diddy: Sure!

Toadette: You're kidding me. I can't have one and he can? Oh yeah that's real fair.

Koops: Life isn't fair.

Toadette: Well it should be!

Koops: Well look at little miss drama queen.

Toadette: I am not a drama queen!

Toad: Actually you kinda are.

Toadette: Who's side are you on!

Toad: I'm just saying that you are.

Toadette: Well then maybe I should leave.

Mario: Do you wanna get Peach mad at you or something?

Toadette: Mario am I a drama queen?

Mario: Yes, yes you are.

Toadette: Gr!

Donkey Kong: Okay what do we do next?

Daisy: I will wait for a vision, until then lets calm down and relax.

Donkey Kong: Lets turn on the T.V.

Diddy: T.V. Rules!

Donkey Kong and Diddy: T.V.! T.V.! T.V.! T.V.! T.V.!

Peach: Shut up! I am in a bad mood, so don't try to make me angry or you'll pay for it!

Daisy: I'll turn on the T.V.

(After she turns it on the news comes on)

News lady: -And 7 people just got killed in a ride at Cheap Cheap park. 13 people left the ride just before this happened . They must have been very lucky that they decided to get off.

Daisy: Now were are on the news, great.

Bowser: Hey did you guys realize that there were 13 of us on that ride.

Luigi: Great, there had to be 13 of us, of all the numbers in the world its 13.

Daisy: Maybe its a sign... but I'll change it.

Host: The most popular horror movie is... Friday the 13th.

Bowser: No you idiot, its-

Daisy: Bowser calm down.

Bowser: Okay... hey Peach after this is over do you want to marry me? :)

Peach: No way gross!

Bowser: It was worth a try. :(

Luigi: Okay lets focus on trying to survive again, but I don't need to worry, so, what do you think the coincidence of the number 13 being used so often is?

(Then they all here a loud crash)

Toad: Maybe it means there will be 13 earthquakes.

**(Then 13 knifes that were on peaches shelf fell and killed Donkey Kong after the crash)**

Daisy: Donkey Kong Move!

(Donkey Kong jumps out of the way but 1 of the knifes stab him in the leg)

Donkey Kong: Ow!

Luigi: Are you okay?

Donkey Kong: Yeah I'm fine, I just won't be able to walk very well for awhile.

Peach: Let me go get the bandages.

Bowser Jr: Let me make another list.

Birdo: They have free refills for this! Wow, I love this place.

Birdo: I think I might get a foot and back massage, then I'll go to the hot tub, then to the movie theater here. Could this place be better? No, it couldn't be.

(Birdo puts her drink down on the table, but does not realize that there is a crack that connects her room to the attic, a rat knocked over a bottle. The bottle fell onto a shelf with poison to kill the rats, but the poison can kill people too. The poison bottle was open and was knocked over by the other bottle and spilled into the crack and dripped into Birdo's drink.

Birdo: I think I will drink the rest of this and get a refill... again.

(Yoshi runs into her room)

Yoshi: BIRDO NOOOO!

(Yoshi: I would like to save Birdo, because I love her, and because I made I promise to save her many years ago when I was still a kid)

_Yoshi Elder: You must stop being so impatient Yoshi._

_Yoshi: …_

_Yoshi Elder: Well?_

_Boshi: Maybe hes scared? Oh poor little Yoshi, hes scared of his own shadow and is suffering from stupidity, Boo hoo._

_Yoshi: Shut up, Shut the heck up already!_

_Yoshi Elder: Boshi stop irritating him! Yoshi just try to ignore-_

_Yoshi: Shut up! Both of you! I can't take it anymore! Boshi you just make fun of me all the time! You don't care about anyone but yourself! And Elder, you just always talk about how I'm imperfect and how everyone has to be perfect._

_Boshi: You're just jealous because I'm better then you, you're so pathetic you litt-_

_(Yoshi just punches him knocking him out of his chair)_

_Yoshi Elder: Yoshi you must learn to control your temper._

_Yoshi: Shut up, shut up, shut up! I hate both of you!_

_(With that Yoshi leaves, running out in tears and anger and eventually spots someone hes never seen before)_

_Yoshi: ...Who are you?_

_Birdo: I'm Birdo, who are you?_

_Yoshi: …I'm Yoshi, how come I haven't seen you before?_

_Birdo: I'm knew here, and so far I love the village, and I like your shoes, Yoshi._

_Yoshi: Well um, uh... I like your bow... Birdo._

_Birdo: I hope to see you again Yoshi._

_Yoshi: I... hope to see you again too, and I uh, promise that nothing will happen to you._

(Yoshi: That's why I can't let you die Birdo, I made a promise, that I will never let you die, You have to live! And if I let you die, I will never forgive myself. So please, you have to stay alive, Birdo.)

I think I did better this time. Will Birdo live? Will Donkey Kong's leg heal? Who will die next? Find out in chapter 3. Another thing, all of the chapters are complete, I will probably Edit them though. So since my only reviewer wants more fro me to write, I think I will post them all asap and start on the sequel. And I added a scene from Yoshi's past, to make it long enough, and I think I actually did well on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Are you ready for chapter 3?

_(The poison bottle was open and was knocked over by the other bottle and spilled into the crack and dripped into Birdo's drink._

_Birdo: I think I will drink the rest of this and get a refill... again._

_(Yoshi runs into her room)_

_Yoshi: BIRDO NOOOO!_

Birdo: Yoshi? You followed me here? Let me guess, I am next on the list aren't I?

Yoshi: Probably, but don't drink it!

Birdo: Why?

Yoshi: I saw something drip into it, probably poison.

Birdo: Good thing you came instead of anyone else, if someone else came, I wouldn't believe them.

Yoshi: Come on, we need to get back to the others.

Birdo: But this spa is amazing!

(Yoshi's phone starts to vibrate and he answers it)

Yoshi: Hey Daisy, What is it?

Daisy: Yoshi, Birdo is next!

Yoshi: Not anymore.

Daisy: What happened?

Yoshi: Some poison fell in her drink. Has anyone died yet?

Daisy: Yeah, Wario got shot, and Waluigi got bitten by a snake.

Yoshi: Okay, Birdo and I will be there soon, bye.

Daisy: See ya soon.

Daisy: Yoshi saved Birdo.

Bowser Jr.: Okay, List Update: Koops, Toad, Toadette, Mario, Daisy, Bowser.

Toad: Yes! We are almost done!

**(Someone gets shocked by wires)**

Bowser Jr.: What happened in your vision Daisy?

Daisy: Koops is going to be shocked by wires!

Peach: Where are there wires?

Daisy: Um... THE T.V.!

Bowser: Aw, the T.V. Isn't working!

Koops: I'll fix it.

(Koops goes behind the T.V. And sees some unconnected wires)

(Daisy, Peach, and Bowser Jr. run down the stairs)

Peach: Koops, get away from the T.V.!

Koops:What!

(Before Koops could move he got shocked)

Peach: NOOOOO!

Bowser Jr.: Don't touch him! You will get shocked if you do!

Peach: I am wearing a rubber Suit, I'll be fine.

(Peach runs to Koops and pulls him away)

Mario: Lets go to the Hospital!

Mario: Is he going to be okay?

Doctor Toady: He will be fine. He just needs some rest.

Bowser Jr.: I will update my list: Toad, Toadette, Mario, Daisy, Bowser.

Mario: Is it okay if we take him back?

Doctor Toady: Yes, just don't let him walk around too much.

Mario: Okay.

(Yoshi and Birdo got back just after they did)

Yoshi: Is Koops okay?

Peach: Yeah, as long as he doesn't move around to much.

(Then they hear the police)

Bowser: THEY CAN'T PROOVE ANYTHING!

(Everyone just looks at Bowser)

Peach: What did you do?

Bowser: …... I killed the thief from earlier.

Police: Bowser! We know your in there! Come out with your hands up! You have till the count of 10.

Daisy: Bowser go out there!

Bowser: No, I don't want to go to Jail!

Daisy: It's better then dying.

Bowser: But I am at the back of the list.

Police: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10.

Yoshi: I will go tell them that he is not here.

(Yoshi walks out the door)

Birdo: Yoshi don't!

Yoshi: Hey, Bowser isn't here, I haven't seen him for awhile, what did he do anyw-

(The Police shot Yoshi since they counted to 10 and they thought he was Bowser)

Yoshi: Ah!

Birdo:YOSHI!

(Yoshi: I didn't expect it to be my time yet, Birdo, I hope you are safe)

_Birdo: And I promise to protect you forever too._

(Yoshi: No, wait I can't die yet, Birdo promised that I would live too. And I have so many friends, I don't want to die yet!)

Birdo: Yoshi, Yoshi, come on Yoshi wake up.

Yoshi: Where am I?

Birdo: Can't you tell? Come on get up.

(Yoshi sees only three exits, one is bright, one is dark and has fire everywhere, one has a picture of his friends, The dark with fire path has been blocked of by a gate)

Birdo: Which ever one you choose will be your fate, the bright path is the good path, the picture is where you return to your life of pain and suffering, and the dark, well its not good and has been blocked because you have been good.

Yoshi: I'm headed back to my friends.

Birdo: You choose pain and suffering over freedom? Well okay go head.

Yoshi: I'm coming guys.

(Yoshi starts running towards the picture of his friends but the picture keeps going further and further away)

Yoshi: What? No, Why.

Birdo: It is too late, your fate has been sealed and you will go to the path of freedom instead, you will also get to see Wario and Waluigi again.

Yoshi: What! No I want to live, Noooooooooo!

I think this chapter was shorter but whatever. I don't think anyone expected Yoshi to get shot did they?

Just because my name is Yoshinaruto doesn't mean Yoshi lives. Will Koops recover? Will Birdo get over Yoshi dying? Who will die next? Find out in chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

What will Birdo do with Yoshi gone? Will Koops recover? Who will die next?

_Yoshi: I will go tell them that he is not here._

_(Yoshi walks out the door)_

_Birdo: Yoshi don't!_

_Yoshi: Hey, Bowser isn't here, I haven't seen him for awhile, what did he do anyw-_

_(The Police shot Yoshi since they counted to 10 and they thought he was Bowser)_

_Yoshi: Ah!_

_Birdo:YOSHI!_

Police: Wait that isn't Bowser. We shot an innocent civilian!

Birdo: NO! YOSHI! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME! I PROMISED THAT I WOULDN'T LET YOU DIE!

(Birdo was crying more then she ever has)

Daisy: I... can't believe it.

**(Some oil had spilled next to one the police cars and one of the police men had just lit a cigar and dropped it into the oil, the fire started to spread to some nearby sticks of dynamite which the police had it for some kind of emergency then it blew up)**

Daisy: EVERY ONE GET OUT OF HERE!

(Every one got away from the explosion except the 5 policemen and Toad)

Toadette: TOAD NOOO!

Mario: I can't take this anymore!

Bowser Jr.: List update: Toadette, Mario, Daisy, Bowser.

(Then when it couldn't get worse the thief's partner had showed up and shot Toadette)

Toadette: …... I... don't care... about the pain, I... just want to be... with Toad again.

Bowser Jr.: Mario, Daisy, Bowser.

Daisy: He is supposed to be what kills the 3 of us.

Birdo: HEY YOU, YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU THIEF!

Thief: Huh?

Birdo: YOU DO NOT WANT TO MESS WITH ME RIGHT NOW, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE BEFORE I-

(The Thief punches her knocking her a few feet away)

Thief: Well, that was probably the ugliest thing I have ever se- ah!

(The thief was knocked out by someone)

Mario: Who did that?

?: I did.

Peach: YOSHI!

Yoshi: It wasn't my time, Bowser was supposed to die on the ride. But he didn't and killed the thief, resulting in me getting shot, and I was only shot in the leg and an arm.

_Yoshi: Why can't I live?_

_Birdo: You are supposed to die now Yoshi, You can't escape._

_Yoshi: But this wouldn't be happening if Bowser didn't cheat death, so that means that I wasn't supposed to die._

_Birdo: I guess your right Yoshi, well then, I wish you a happy life and I will see you again later on._

_Yoshi: Okay thank you so much, and I don't think that I'll look forward to returning here again, bye._

(Suddenly a gun was held up to Yoshi's head)

Thief: Did you really think you knocked me out?

(He then kicked Yoshi onto the ground and pointed the gun towards Mario, and eventually, Daisy and Bowser)

Thief: any last words?

Bowser: Well I would have to say... that I am proud of my son, He always does what he is supposed to and does his best. He always says he wants me to be proud of him... I am, I always have.

(Bowser Jr. was crying a little because he didn't want his dad to die and because he happy he was proud of him)

(While Bowser is talking Yoshi gets up and attacks the thief just as Bowser stops, just to be kicked again)

Thief: I haven't forgot about you, I will kill you right after these 3.

Mario: So this is it.

Thief: Now to end this!

(Some blood drops to the ground)

Diddy: What happened?

Donkey Kong: Someone stabbed him, but who?

Koops: I wanted to help.

Luigi: Koops? What are you doing out of bed?

Koops: I'm fine.

Yoshi: THIS IS FOR HITTING BIRDO AND ALMOST KILLING MY FRINDS!

(Yoshi Punches the thief right in the stomach and Koops pulls the knife out)

Thief: Darn... it!

(The thief falls to the ground and dies)

Daisy: Yoshi, and Koops you did it! Were safe!

1 week later

Mario: I knew we could do it, we cheated death!

Peach: We owe it to Koops and Yoshi in the end.

Goombella: I didn't know that was possible.

Bobbery: I am glad you told us.

Vivian: I am so happy you are all okay.

Flurrie: It looks like Mario is doing fine.

Mrs. Mowz: Its been a long time since we have seen him.

Koops: I guess its a good thing you didn't come.

Goombella: Yeah.

Yoshi: Oh no.

Luigi: Whats wrong Yoshi?

Yoshi: I just remembered, Intervening with someones death doesn't save them, it puts them at the end of the list!

All: WHAT!

CAST

Mario Mario

Luigi Mario

Princess Peach

Yoshi

Koops

Daisy

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Birdo

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Toad

Toadette

Wario

Waluigi

Goombella

Flurrie

Vivian

Bobbery

Mrs. Mowz

Boshi

Yoshi Elder

Doctor Toady

Ticket manager

News lady

Awards Host

Thief #1

Thief #2

Police officer #1

Police officer #2

Police officer #3

Police officer #4

Police officer #5

Written by Yoshinaruto

I hope you guys liked it. There will probably be a sequel.


End file.
